


Friends With

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Closeted, Closeted Castiel (Supernatural), Closeted Character, Closeted Dean Winchester, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Flirting, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: ...benefits. It's not something Cas understands, it seems.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Friends With

"Dean," Castiel said one day when the two of them were alone. Where was Sam? Huh, maybe that was a good question actually. Maybe things would be a little different if he was there. But he wasn't. Cas continued. "What are friends with benefits?"

Jesus Christ, where was Sam. 

"Uh." Cas expected an answer and Dean didn't know what to say. He had to come up with something on the spot, it seemed. Like usual. "It's just like--a very very special kind of friendship."

"Oh." Cas said. "Like us?"

Dean choked on his beer. 

No. But...maybe someday. 


End file.
